gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Audio
Grand Theft Audio ist ein Artikel von David Greeves, der im Februar 2005 in der Fachzeitschrift „Sound on Sound“ (SOS) veröffentlicht wurde. Er enthält Hintergrundinformationen zu Audio und Musik der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie und Interviews mit Allan Walker und Craig Conner, Mitarbeiter bei Rockstar North (Conner hat das Unternehmen inzwischen verlassen). Der auf Englisch erschienene Artikel ist vom GTA-Wiki übersetzt worden. Ton und Musik für Rockstar Games Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie würden in nur einer Woche eine Million Kopien Ihrer Musik absetzen, ohne Video, Radio und Tourneen. Unmöglich? Nicht, wenn es sich um den Soundtrack eines der erfolgreichsten Computer-Spiele aller Zeiten handelt... Als das PlayStation-2-Spiel Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Ende Oktober 2004 in Großbritannien auf den Markt kam, wurde es nach nur neun Tagen eine Million Mal verkauft. Mit 677.000 verkauften Exemplaren am Eröffnungswochenende ist GTA: SA das am schnellsten verkaufte Spiel in Großbritannien aller Zeiten und brach den Rekord seines Vorgängers Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, das weltweit über zehn Millionen Mal über die Ladentheken ging. Dass ein Album oder eine DVD in etwas über einer Woche eine Million Mal abgesetzt wird, ist selten, noch dazu bei einem Preis von 40 Pfund (ca. 46 Euro) pro Stück – GTA: SA hat mehr Portmonees gesehen als die meisten Blockbuster in derselben Zeit. Dies ist nur eines von vielen Anzeichen dafür, dass Computer-Spiele bei den Verbrauchern mittlerweile auf einer Stufe mit oder gar auf einer höheren Stufe als Filme stehen. In Bezug auf Produktionskosten und Zeitaufwand pirschen sich Spiele langsam aber sicher an ihre Filmpendants heran. Allan Walker und Craig Conner arbeiten bei Rockstar North in Edinburgh, früher Dundee, seit zehn Jahren und haben die Entwicklung vom Spielzeug zum Erwachsenenhobby hautnah miterlebt. Sie waren für alle vier GTA-Spiele, die bislang erschienen sind, für die Musik und den Ton verantwortlich und spielten ihre Rollen darin – der GTA-Franchise richtete sich von Anfang an an Erwachsene und hat einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass Computer-Spiele heute für Erwachsene salonfähig geworden sind. Den Einstellungswandel haben auch die beiden Rockstar-Leute bemerkt. „Noch vor sechs Jahren lachten die Leute und sagten: ‚Oh, ihr macht so lustige Geräusche‘“, sagt Conner. „Das war die Vorstellung der Menschen in Bezug auf Sounds für Spiele. Mit der PlayStation 2 hat sich das jetzt geändert.“ „Wir produzieren keine Sounds mehr für ein Spiel“, fügt Walker hinzu. „Wir wollen einer Fantasiewelt Leben einhauchen. Wenn man das Gefühl hat, sich im Spiel zu befinden, wird es immersiv, und der Sound trägt einen erheblichen Teil dazu bei – er muss glaubwürdig sein. Sich mit den Einschränkungen der Konsole zu arrangieren ist ganz schön knifflig.“ Angesichts hunderter Quadratkilometer virtueller Landfläche sowie hunderter interaktiver Charaktere halte ich diese Aussage für ziemlich untertrieben. Sender zu Sender Alle fünf GTA-Spiele beginnen unter derselben Voraussetzung. Man ist ein Kleinkrimineller (und übrigens stets männlich) und muss sich immer in der Unterwelt hocharbeiten, indem man Autos stiehlt und eine Reihe unschöner Aufträge für Mafia-Bosse, Zuhälter und Gangster erledigt. Durch eine Vielzahl Film- und bombardiert einen das Spiel mit ehrfurchtslosem, schelmischem und geradezu krankem Humor, der sich in den Charakteren, denen man begegnet, Werbespots und DJs im Radio zeigt. Das Autoradio ist der Ausgangspunkt für die Musik des Spiels, und immer, wenn der Spieler in einem Wagen sitzt, hat er die Wahl zwischen elf verschiedenen Radiosendern. Die Bewältigung dieser Mammutaufgabe, alle Lieder werden von Rockstar lizensiert, hing an Conner. „Insgesamt enthält das Spiel 155 Lieder, die ich alle mastern musste, dazu noch jene, die es nicht in die Endfassung schafften, und 70 Werbespots und DJ-Moderationen. Da stecken bestimmt zwölf Alben Material drin, und zwar zwölf eigenständige Alben – alles musste nebeneinander funktionieren. Man kann ständig den Sender wechseln, es musste also alles stimmig sein. Das Mastering erledigte ich in Pro Tools, hauptsächlich mit Waves-Kompression und Limiter-Plug-ins, Focusrite Red EQs und gelegentlich einem BBE Sonic Maximizer. Das Spiel ist 1992 angesiedelt, viele Lieder stammen also aus dieser Zeit – viel Hip-Hop und New Jack Swing –, aber auch ein Rare-Grooves-Sender mit lauter 60er-Songs, ein bisschen aus den 80ern, klassischer Rock und sogar ein Country- und Western-Sender. Also ein Haufen verschiedener Musikstile, die in ein einziges Spiel gefügt werden mussten. Das war ein halber Albtraum. Für die DJ-Dialoge verwendete ich verschiedene Kompressoren und EQ-Einstellungen, weil ich wollte, dass sich jeder Sender anders anhört. Die DJs der Hip-Hop-Sender haben also fette Bässe und der Country-Sender sollte sich so anhören, als säße die Moderatorin in einem Scheißstudio mit einem Scheißmikrofon.“ Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass der Programmablauf der Sender zufällig ist. „In den vorigen Teilen ging jeder Sender gut eine Stunde und wiederholte sich dann, mit 50 Prozent Werbung und DJs dazwischen. Ich konnte also alles so regeln, wie ich wollte. Diesmal spielt jeder Sender ein zufälliges Lied aus dem Fundus mit drei verschiedenen An- und Abmoderationen für jeden Song. Die meisten Werbespots tauchen auf jedem Sender auf. Wir wollten, dass die Spieler das Spiel eine ganze Weile spielen, bevor sich etwas wiederholt. Wir wussten, dass das Spiel ca. 100 Stunden Gameplay enthält, also wollten wir es so aufteilen, dass jeder das Spiel anders erlebt. Das bedeutete, dass wenn ich einen basslastigen Werbespot für einen Hip-Hop-Sender mache, sticht er aus einem Sender mit dünnerem Klang heraus. Ich musste da also mit Augenmaß herangehen, um nicht zu übertreiben.“ Der Klang unterscheidet sich von Auto zu Auto und mit dem Spielfortschritt kann der Spieler Subwoofer und andere Verbesserungen für bestimmte Wagen erwerben. Colin Entwistle, Matthew Smith und Alastair McGregor waren für die Programmierung der Audio-Elemente verantwortlich. „Im Grunde kamen wir mit kreativen Ideen an und fragten nach der Machbarkeit und sie sagten: ‚Nein.‘ Und wir fragten: ‚Warum nicht?‘, aber letztlich bekamen sie es immer hin“, scherzt Conner. „Sie versuchen wirklich, an die Grenzen der PlayStation 2 zu stoßen, genau wie wir.“ In die Puffer Der Kampf mit den Beschränkungen des Formats ist ein Dauerthema in Conners und Walkers Arbeitsalltag. Man könnte denken, dass bei den Möglichkeiten der aktuellen Konsolengeneration und der Spiel-DVD Beschränkungen kein großes Thema wären, besonders im Vergleich zu den Anfangstagen von Computer-Spielen, wo Audio-Designer nur ein paar Bytes und einen Hardware-Sound-Chip zur Verfügung hatten. Doch dem ist laut Walker nicht so. „Damals musste man um jedes Byte kämpfen, und der Hammer ist, dass wir das nach wie vor tun müssen. Die Arbeit ist nicht leichter geworden – sie ist genauso schwer wie vorher, aber mehr geworden. Man muss mehr Platz befüllen und davon gibt es viel. Und mit der nächsten Konsolengeneration wird es dasselbe Spiel sein – als Erstes erhöhen wir die Qualität der ganzen Samples, und das frisst viel Speicherplatz auf.“ „In der Vergangenheit war das größte Hindernis der Speicherplatz, der uns zur Verfügung stand. In diesem Fall haben wir einen separaten Audio-RAM. Wenn wir alle Zwischenspeicher für bestimmte Arbeitsschritte zusammenrechnen, bleibt Speicher für neun Sekunden CD-Audio übrig. Also mussten wir alles, was gleichzeitig in Bezug auf Audio passiert – und das kann verdammt viel sein –, in diese neun Sekunden quetschen. Wir haben auch Sound-Gruppen gebildet, die mit bestimmten Dingen in Verbindung stehen, und in Pakete gepackt, damit das Leseprozess der Disc schneller vonstattengeht. Wenn jemand zum Beispiel ein Auto stiehlt, steht uns die Zeit zwischen dem Knopfdruck und bis der Protagonist im Auto sitzt zur Verfügung, um alle benötigten Sounds zu laden – wie die Autotür geöffnet und der Fahrer aus dem Wagen gezerrt wird, die möglichen Dialoge zwischen den beiden, wie die Tür wieder geschlossen wird usw. Während also sonst der Speicher unser größtes Problem war, ist es nun die Disc – abgesehen von allem anderen ist da so viel Dialog im Spiel, dass die Disc nicht groß genug ist – und wir reden hier von einer DVD!“ Passanten-Power Ohne Witz. Es gibt 4.000 Zeilen Drehbuchdialoge, zu den Synchronsprechern zählen Film- und Musik-Stars wie Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Ice-T und Shaun Ryder, während Hauptcharakter CJ 7.700 verschiedene Kommentare bereithält, je nach Situation. In San Andreas leben auch 300 verschiedene „Passanten“, die mit CJ je nach Lage interagieren, und sich sogar untereinander unterhalten mit Hilfe von 60.000 möglichen Reaktionen. „Für jeden Passanten wurde eine eigene Persönlichkeit erschaffen“, erklärt Walker. „Und es war unsere Aufgabe, sie mit Audio auszustatten. Sie reagieren unterschiedlich, wenn du ihnen auf der Straße in die Quere kommst oder du sie angreifst – sie kommentieren sogar CJs Kleidung oder seine Frisur. Aber wenn es 300 Passanten gibt, die über die Farbe deiner Schuhe oder so reden, dürfen sie nicht alle dasselbe sagen, weil man dann keine Abwechslung hat. Das macht 300 Passanten mal drei oder vier Kommentare, bzw. acht oder neun, wenn man die geschnittenen mitzählt. Also nur ein kleines Detail wie dieses führt zu hunderten von Samples. CJ hat auch zehn verschiedene Stimmungslagen, die seine Kommentare beeinflussen. Wenn im Spiel also etwas passiert, das er kommentieren muss, hängt der Kommentar von seiner Laune ab. Wenn man gerade eine Mission verloren hat, ist er sauer und man bekommt den angepissten CJ zu hören. Oder wenn man gerade eine erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat, macht er witzige Bemerkungen und ist anderen gegenüber wohlwollend. Damit das alles funktioniert, musste viel Code geschrieben werden, und das Spiel kann sich die letzten 150 Dialoge merken, damit es so wenige Wiederholungen wie möglich gibt – es kann einem echt die Illusion nehmen, wenn man etwas sofort wieder hört.“ „Wir nahmen die Passanten in New York und einmal in LA auf. In beiden Städten gingen in vier Tagen je 100 Schauspieler ein und aus“, sagt Conner. „Ein ganz schöner Wahnsinn, die Schauspieler ‚Geh aus dem Weg!‘, ‚Beweg dich, Arschloch!‘ und so was sprechen zu lassen. Dann brachten wir auf einem iPod und auf LaCie-Festplatten sowie Sicherheitskopien alles her und bearbeiteten es mit dem Rest des Teams Will Morton und John McCavish. Von Schreien bis leisem Gerede war alles dabei und wir mussten alles auf ein Niveau bringen. Wir mussten auch bedenken, dass nicht alles Mögliche gleichzeitig oder eben doch gleichzeitig passiert – Schießereien, das Autoradio usw. Zum Glück lief die Kommunikation mit den anderen Abteilungen sehr gut. Wir führten auch eine Excel-Tabelle über unsere Fortschritte und was wir noch erledigen mussten – bei zigtausenden Dialogen musste das sein.“ Zwei Milliarden Gespräche Auf Grund der interaktiven Natur des Spiels und seiner Umwelt ist es unmöglich für den Spieler, alle aufgenommenen Dialoge zu hören, aber das scheint die Macher nicht zu stören. „Wir statten die Welt mit einer Bibliothek von Sounds aus“, sagt Walker. „Das ist nicht so, als würden wir einen linearen Film machen, wir bieten Optionen und Möglichkeiten – wenn man mal nichts hört, ist das egal. Allein, dass Passanten sich unterhalten und sie dann mit dir reden und du antworten kannst, macht die Spiel lebendig. Schon das allein sorgt für stundenlanges Gameplay. Es gibt zwei Milliarden mögliche Konversationen, keiner kann also alles hören – wir haben ausgerechnet, dass alle zu hören 76 Jahrhunderte dauern würde, wenn alle zwei Minuten eine stattfindet!“ „Am Anfang schien es unmöglich“, sagte Conner. „Als wir zu Beginn über alles sprachen, was wir ins Spiel haben wollten, dachten wir: ‚Ob man das je zu Gesicht, je auf die Ohren bekommen wird?‘, aber dann ergab langsam alles Sinn. Nehmen wir beispielsweise die DJs, die ab und zu das Wetter und anderes, das in der Stadt passiert, kommentieren. Das hinzubekommen war eine Herkulesaufgabe für die Programmierer und vielleicht fällt es den Leuten gar nicht auf, bis sie ein paar Stunden gespielt haben, aber dann ging ich an einem der Spieletester vorbei und er meinte: ‚Craig, ich glaube, der DJ sagte gerade, dass es regnet – wie kann das sein?‘ und ich dachte: ‚Das wurde programmiert, und das war es wert.‘ Es sind die kleinen Dinge wie dieses hier, die das Spiel realer wirken lassen.“ Jeder Schuss ein Sound Die Sound-Effekte, ein weiterer wesentlicher Bestandteil des Spiels, das Automotoren und Reifengeräusche, Schüsse und Explosionen, Regen und andere atmosphärische Geräusche umfasst, wurden in Surround-Sound 5.1 erstellt, so programmiert, dass sie der Situation auf dem Bildschirm entsprechen. Walker erklärt: „Für die Surround-Aufnahmen verwendeten wir Pro Logic II – ursprünglich arbeiteten wir mit DTS, aber das halbierte unsere Kanalanzahl, also nahmen wir davon Abstand. Die PlayStation 2 hat zwei 48 Hardware-Tonkanäle. Für das Radio und die Hintergrundatmosphäre nutzten wir vier, also mussten wir mit 44 Kanälen für den Rest der Welt auskommen — die ganzen Sound-Effekte und Dialoge, die zur gleichen Zeit stattfinden könnten. Doch unsere herausragenden Programmierer hatten eine Lösung, bei der das Spiel 200 Kanäle im Speicher nachverfolgt und man nur die 44 lautesten hört. Wenn ein Ton von lauteren Tönen verdrängt wird, bedeutet das, je nachdem, ob es eine Schleife oder ein One-Shot ist, dass er während der Wiedergabe nachverfolgt wird, bis die lauteren Töne dazustoßen und er zur rechten Zeit wieder einsetzen kann. Beim Spielen bekommt man das gar nicht mit, aber wenn ein Charakter spricht und ein lauteres Geräusch dazwischengrätscht, wird der Dialog unterbrochen und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wieder eingespielt. Der Satz hört sich so an, als wäre er komplett zurückgespult worden, aber vielleicht gab es in der Mitte einen Schuss, der den Bedarf, ihn zu hören, aufhob.“ Die Geräusche selbst stammen zumeist aus gewerblichen Geräuscharchiven, die in einzelne kleinere Bestandteile zerlegt wurden, damit die Spiel-Engine mit ihnen zurechtkommt. Walker sagt weiter: „Die Sound-Effekte sind in so kleine Samples zerlegt und mit so viel Code ausgestattet worden, dass sie fast künstlich geworden sind. Das Regengeräusch zum Beispiel besteht aus neun Kanälen, zwei Dauerschleifen und sieben One-Shot-Samples, die in Surround abgespielt werden. Es klingt wie Regen, ist aber eigentlich aus winzig kleinen Samples zusammengesetzt, die gleichzeitig mit dem Radio laufen. Bei einem vorbeifahrenden Auto hört sich der Regen anders an, als wenn er auf die Straße fällt, und das ist ebenfalls in Surround programmiert.“ Dieser täuschend schwere Ansatz nebenbei laufender Sounds lässt sich perfekt an Schüssen veranschaulichen, die auf San Andreas’ häufig zu hören sind. „Die Schüsse nehmen bis zu acht oder neun Tonkanäle in Anspruch – soweit ich weiß, ein Novum in der Branche. Wir haben fünf verschiedene Geräusche, die an einem einzelnen Schuss hängen, also kann er in Surround gerendert werden, und die Dynamik der Geräusche ändern sie, je nachdem, wie nah der Charakter am Schuss dran ist. Der Schuss selbst besteht aus ein paar verschiedenen Geräuschen: ein kleiner Basston, ein trockenes ‚Klick‘-Geräusch und so weiter – und jeder wird anders gemischt, je nach Entfernung. Wenn man weit weg ist, hört man nur das Echo des Schusses – der einsetzende Nachhall der Waffe ist ein separates Geräusch. Kommt man näher, werden andere Geräusche drüberlegt und überblendet. Wenn man danebensteht, kann man fast die Luft hören, die einem aus dem Ohr gesogen wird. Und dann ist da noch die Kugel – für verschiedene Materialien, die die Kugel treffen kann, wie zum Beispiel Beton oder Metall, haben wir verschiedene Geräusche. Wir haben auch von einem zufälligen Tonlagen-Element Gebrauch gemacht, damit es sich bei Dauerfeuer nicht immer gleich anhört.“ Vertrauen ist gut... Neben ihrem Dynaudio BM6s in ihren Bürostudios testeten Conner und Walker alle Audio-Elemente auf einer Reihe von handelsüblichen Stereoanlagen und Fernsehern. „Da bin ich gläubig“, sagt Conner. „Ich teste mit dem gleichen Fernseher, den ich seit 1982 habe, und denselben Lautsprechern. Das ist wichtig, denn nach Veröffentlichung hört man es irgendwo aus den schlechtesten Anlagen der Welt.“ Auf der Suche nach Fehlern gingen sie ähnlich vor. „Neulich hat ein neuer Tester speziell für Audio angefangen, George Williamson. Er spielt den ganzen Tag das Spiel und meldet Fehler, die er findet. Wir haben ein Testprogramm, das üble Sachen anstellen kann, nur um zu sehen, was passiert. Aber der schiere Umfang des Spiels ist echt beängstigend – es ist riesig und es geht so vieles ab, das wir übersehen hätten. Man hat am meisten vor den Leuten Angst, die einem die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen, wenn das Spiel fertig im Regal steht!“ Doch es geht nicht nur um das, was sich im Spiel befindet: das, was es nicht hineingeschafft hat, kann auch für schlaflose Nächte sorgen. „Am Ende des Tages läuft einem irgendwann die Zeit weg“, sagt Walker. „Wir könnten immer so weitermachen – wir hätten noch Monate am Spiel arbeiten und es verbessern können, aber man muss irgendwann einen Schlussstrich ziehen und die Sachen beim nächsten Spiel umsetzen.“ „Normalerweise kommen wir auf verrückte Ideen, wenn wir in den Abend hineinarbeiten“, sagt Conner. „Und am nächsten Morgen kommen wir zur Arbeit und sagen: ‚Weißt du was, das war ein blöder Einfall, das ist zu krass.‘“ „Ja“, stimmt Walker zu. „Gehen wir es an!“ Das Genie in der Flasche Das wahrscheinlich überraschendste Werkzeug im Rockstar-North-Studio ist eine leere Wasserflasche. „Wenn wir einen völlig neuen Sound produzieren“, sagt Walker. „Kriegen wir es irgendwie immer hin, eine Wasserflasche miteinzubeziehen! Zum Beispiel benutzen wir für San Andreas den Sound einer leeren Flasche, die wir in einer geöffneten Schreibtischschublade auf und ab rüttelten, um das Geräusch für einen zerplatzten Reifen zu kreieren, der auf der Straße schleift.“ „Und für Manhunt“, fügt Conner hinzu, „nutzten wir für den schaurigen Pizzicato-Sound aus ‚The Shining‘ Gummibänder, die wir um eine Wasserflasche spannten, und legten ein paar hübsche Echos und Verzerrungen drüber – dieses Geräusch ist der Hammer.“ Weblinks * Der Originalartikel popkulturreller Anspielungen Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Übersetzungen